Diagnostico: Amor de hermanos
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Ambos gemelos Uzumaki tienen su forma de ver al otro, pero explicársela a un psicólogo no es tarea fácil, ojala el psicólogo sea hábil para comprender su relación fácilmente. El siguiente one-shot es para el intercambio de OS que se celebra por el primer aniversario del grupo "Light & Dark (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru). Va dedicado a Miss Tsuki.


Hola mis amados lectores el siguiente one-shot es para el intercambio de OS que se celebra por el primer aniversario del grupo "Light & Dark (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru). Va dedicado a Miss Tsuki, ya saben yo soy la única y original Taty Hyuuga. Por eso estamos muy emocionadas muchas escritoras, mas yo siendo una escritora novata me siento halagada de poder escribir un one shot, bien como sabrán el pasado 20 de mayo se celebró el día del psicólogo, (yupi hurra por mi), la temática es sobre la relación de Naruto y Menma, así que aquí está, se lo estoy dedicando a Tsuki-chan por ser ella una futura colega ¡Animo Nosotras podemos!

**Discraimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y mi obra no tiene fines de lucro. **

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás fics y comentar siendo respetuosos

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

/_Esto es un total y completo fastidio/_ pensó un molesto pelinegro estando en una oficina llena de libros, semi recostado en un diván de cuero color café, donde al lado suyo estaba un hombre de edad media con el cabello gris con una barba que le rodeaba toda la boca al igual que tenía las patillas largas vestido con un saco color marrón, y un pantalón negro; usando unos gruesos anteojos con mirada seria en un portapapeles.

—**Entonces cuéntame, Menma ¿cómo es para ti, la vida con tu hermano?— **pregunta el hombre mientras recarga su bolígrafo en su portapapeles listo para hacer sus anotaciones tan pronto su `paciente` le diera una respuesta.

El pelinegro solo torció el gesto ante esta pregunta, realmente era de las preguntas más estúpidas hechas por un ser humano en 2 pies, ¡pues que no era obvio que por eso estaba ahí! ¿Cómo era que había terminado en esa situación? Se preguntaba internamente al rodar los ojos recordando que fue porque su madre, como siempre, había exagerado un `_pequeño incidente_` en el cual lo único que iba a hacer era matar a su `_queridísimo hermano mayor_` y terminar con ese molesto suplicio de una vez por todas. Todo porque una vez más, su `_hermanito_` había hecho de las suyas tomando sus `_**apuntes prestados**_` para la tarea y estando bajo su cuidado su amada libreta fue a dar a la casa del vecino, donde su _adorable_ mascota la uso como juguete para roer, luego en un momento de ira, lanzo a su hermano idiota sobre la barda para que fuera a recuperarla, pero el demonio de perro infernal no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir fácilmente su nuevo juguete, resultado: Naruto casi muere ante los _cariñosos_ gestos de ese _animalito. _Su madre se había preocupado tanto que dijo que quería saber que rayos pasaba por la mente de ambos, pues tenían que arreglar su relación de una maldita vez, siendo ir a un psicólogo su mejor opción, era completamente humillante que el gran Uzumaki Menma, tuviera que estar en una visita con un loquero; pero algo era definitivo era que cuando Uzumaki Kushina ordena y se propone ser el `Habanero sangriento`, es el ser más aterrador y dominante en esta tierra, así que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar esta idiotez.

—**Menma, te recuerdo que mientras más pronto cooperes más rápido podremos trabajar—** le dice el hombre con una voz totalmente neutral.

—**Tsk, ¿Cómo que quiere que le diga? —**Respondió molesto**— ¿Qué vivir con ese idiota es la cosa más fastidiosa y desesperante que le puede pasar a un ser viviente? O mejor aún, que tengo la firme creencia que en la otra vida hice algo terrible y estoy pagándolo ahora al tener que soportarlo.** **—**dijo al fruncir el ceño realmente enojado.

—**Por lo que me cuentas, realmente sientes mucho enojo hacia tu hermano—** le dijo el hombre analíticamente.

—**Tsk. Gracias por decir lo obvio—** respondió con sarcasmo**— es obvio tengo coraje con el idiota, siempre hace cosas que me resultan fastidiosas—**dice al cruzarse de brazos

—**Ya veo—**responde el hombre al hacer unas anotaciones**— y dime la mayoría de esas cosas fastidiosas ¿las hace a propósito o con la intención de fastidiarte?** **—**

El pelinegro solo bufa al relajar un poco su semblante**— eso es lo peor de todo, que generalmente no lo hace apropósito, solo es que es un idiota inocente sin remedio—.**

Y aquello por mucho que molestara admitirlo era verdad, su rubio hermano no era el fastidioso insoportable que era por querer fastidiar, de hecho su intención CASI nunca era mala, salvo las ocasiones en las que tenía que soportar una que otra broma estúpida de su parte, pero generalmente no era apropósito que fuera un dolor en el trasero; incluso, en muy contadas ocasiones, su intención era hacer una `buena` acción, pero con su torpeza habitual terminaba en desastre; como la vez que intentando animarlo, le compro un helado, pero el muy torpe no vio una piedra y se tropezó; ambos conos salieron volando como proyectiles con un objetivo: el pecho de Menma, y esos conos parecían un par de senos puntiagudos, por lo que durante semanas fue la burla de sus compañeros, ese incidente el idiota la pago caro por meses, mientras Menma diariamente de una u otra forma impedía que el rubio comiera su amado deleite: Rammen.

—**Bien —**dijo el hombre al sonreír, disimuladamente sin ser visto, ante la expresión en el gesto de su paciente y hacer unas anotaciones**—Menma hemos terminado por hoy contigo, por favor haz pasar a tu hermano. —**le dijo con una seriedad amable en el rostro.

—**Tsk, como sea—** bufa el pelinegro al salir de aquel lugar.

En eso entra un pálido y tembloroso rubio, pronunciando unas cosas inteligibles con un pelinegro empujándolo de la espalda para hacerlo entrar, una vez dentro el chico serio, lo dejo sentando en el diván frente al doctor.

—**Es todo suyo—** dijo al salir con una sonrisa torcida y burlona.

Una vez que el pelinegro salió, el hombre solo observaba pacientemente al chico rubio temblar y divagar cosas sobre un perro infernal, colmillos y muerte. Una vez que el rubio dejo de temblar cuando se recostó en posición fetal sobre el diván, el hombre considero era buen momento para dar inicio.

—**Hola Naruto, dime ¿por qué crees que estas aquí? —** pregunto el hombre al sonreír amablemente

— **¿Por qué mas va a ser? ¡Mi estúpido hermano menor amargado, intento matarme, me lazo para que una fiera endemoniada me comiera `ttebayo! —** responde un rubio molesto con ojos blancos al recordar como su `hermanito` molesto por lo de la libreta. Lo aventó salvajemente a las garras de ese endemoniado perro que lo más seguro es que fuera nieto de _Cerbero* _

—**Entiendo—** dice el hombre sin inmutarse anotando con su bolígrafo**— entonces dime, ¿generalmente es así la relación con tu hermano? —**pregunta el hombre analíticamente de nuevo.

— **¡PEOR, no puede uno equivocarse por que de inmediato el `perfecto` Menma-baka esta fastidiándote dattebayo! —** dice el rubio mientras hace pucheros al cruzarse de brazos enfurruñado.

—**Entonces, en tu opinión, tu hermano no solo se cree perfecto sino que también disfruta hacértelo notar, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —** le pregunta

—**Pues a veces lo hace con esa intención, pero pues no siempre lo hace apropósito, es solo que no puede evitar ser bueno en lo que hace y enojarse cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere— **murmura el rubio con esa expresión tan suya de cuando está concentrado pensando algo.

Eso era toda la verdad pues aunque su hermano-baka suele ser un amargado enojón de por vida, es bueno en muchas cosas, pero tiene poca paciencia ante sus torpezas, sabe que generalmente lo hace enojar aunque no sea su intención, pero tampoco es intención del pelinegro enojarse por todo, pues a su manera, ha intentado tenerle paciencia; como la vez que intento ayudarlo en matemáticas intentando explicarle las cosas una y otra vez, aquello termino en un completo fracaso con un Menma furaco golpeando a su hermano repetidas veces por ser tan idiota, pero al menos su hermano amargado se esforzaba en intentarlo.

—**Ya veo —** dijo esta vez el terapeuta sonriendo para sí mismo sin que se notara**—Bien, eso es todo por hoy—** le dijo al rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos**— por favor, dile a tu madre que me comunicare con ella pronto para darle los resultados— **dice el hombre al despedirse tranquilamente del rubio, quien solo se despidió efusivamente antes de salir y prometer dar el recado a su madre.

Ya solo en su oficina el psicólogo se quedó viendo en su escritorio los expedientes de los gemelos Uzumaki mientras una sonrisa divertida paso por su rostro, el diagnostico de ellos era muy sencillo: un rubio hiperactivo, y un pelinegro melancólico; pero con lo que respecta a la relación de ambos era un diagnostico sencillo; una relación de hermanos normal, competitiva pero donde había mucho cariño mutuo, y pese a que no había muy buena comunicación, un intento de sentir empatía por el otro estaba latente; no había nada de anormal en su relación, realmente se ven entre ellos como hermanos, aunque dudaba mucho que alguno de ellos lo admitiera **—Ellos aplican que para que el amor dure, debe ser disimulado—** dijo riéndose prometiendo al día siguiente dar un diagnostico a una preocupada madre pelirroja, para tranquilizarla, y alentarla a tener paciencia, pues sus chicos solo eran un par de gemelos adolescentes atolondrados , aunque claro esa era su opinión como un simple hombre, ya que profesionalmente daría un diagnóstico adecuado en base a un estudio y análisis, pero este era uno de esos casos donde a veces es tedioso dar todo ese estudio para decir algo tan simple: _/el amor de hermanos entre ellos existe y es fuerte./_ Pensó al sonreír con ternura.

**YYY**

*Cerbero: es el perro de 3 cabezas de Hades, protector de las puertas del inframundo de la mitología griega.

Eso es todo por hoy mis amados lectores, prometo trabajar con mis demás fics pronto pues siento los he tenido muy abandonados, pero primeo terminare unos OS que tengo pensados, de nuevo gracias por leer mis choco-inventos y dejen sus reviews que me hacen feliz.


End file.
